The Beauty of Dandelion
by zhougirlz
Summary: Siapa sangka jika Dunia Dandelion itu nyata. Mereka bukan hanya mimpi, tapi itu sungguh kenyataan. Hidup Sehun akan berubah hanya karena satu benih bunga Dandelion. PROLOG UP! Sehun x Jongin/ HunKai/ SeKai


Siapa yang tidak tahu bunga Dandelion? Bunga yang dapat hidup disegala tempat. Dimanapun angin yang membawa benih Dandelion berhenti, maka ditempat itulah bunga Dandelion akan tumbuh. Secara fisik orang-orang akan melihat Dandelion sebagai bunga yang tidak menarik. Bentuknya yang aneh dan tangkainya yang rapuh. Dibalik semua kekurangan itu Dandelion mempunyai sesuatu yang tidak dapat terlihat oleh mata orang-orang. Dandelion mengajarkan manusia tentang arti kehidupan yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

 **THE BEAUTY OF DANDELION**

 **Author : KimyKai**

 **Cast : Sehun x Jongin**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Shounen Ai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alumunium saling beradu menciptakan suara yang bising. Sampah dan kotoran terlihat disetiap sudut ruangan itu. Sehun menggeram kesal. Sudah beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk membuat sepiring spageti, namun tidak satupun yang berhasil. Tumpukkan piring kotor terlihat memenuhi bak cucian piring yang dikelilingi oleh para lalat yang menyantap enak sampah itu. Sehun membuka celemeknya sebelum ia membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Berjalan menuju sofa dan memejamkan matanya yang perih.

"Aku hanya ingin makan!" geram Sehun.

Suara gemercik hujan mampu menjawab pertanyaan. Sehun tidak bisa pergi keluar untuk sekedar membeli makanan. Delivery? Oh tidak, Sehun sangat alergi terhadap makanan delivery seperti itu. Lalu kenapa tidak memakai payung? Tidak tidak. Sehun terlalu malas untuk menjalankan kakinya dan memakai payung.

Matanya mulai terpejam dengan rapat. Bibirnya yang sedari tadi berkelutus kesal sudah berhenti. Nafasnya yang tadi sangat memburu sekarang sudah mulai tenang. Sehun tidur. Mulai memasuki dunia mimpinya yang indah.

 **+The Beauty of Dandelion+**

"Sehun!"

Sehun memutar badannya secara reflrks tatkala ia mendengar suara yang sudah sangat ia kenal memanggil namanya dengan semangat. Bibir tipis itu membentuk sebuah bukit yang indah saat tebakkannya ternyata benar. Itu Kim JongIn.

"Hai Jong." Jawab Sehun.

Jongin menyodorkan tangannya yang menggumpal dengan rapat. Mata Jongin tak henti berkedip dengan imut untuk membujuk Sehun agar ia membuka gumpalan tangan Jongin.

"Apa ini?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya sesudah ia membuka tangan Jongin. Selembar kertas kucel yang berisi satu huruf.

"Itu aku."

 **+The Beauty of Dandelion+**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Seingat Sehun ia tertidur di sofa setelah ia berkelahi dengan alat masak di dapur. Kepalanya terasa pening. Sudah beberapa hari ini Sehun bermimpi tentang orang yang sama.

"Kim Jongin." gumam Sehun. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil gelas yang berada di nakas. Meminum air yang hanya terisi kurang dari setengah gelas tersebut. Membuat rasa kesal Sehun semakin menuju puncak.

Ia memandang wajahnya di kaca. Sehun itu tampan. Sudah banyak pujian yang ia terima dari para wanita diluar sana. Tak sedikitpun para wanita tersebut yang menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pendamping Sehun. Sehun sadar diumurnya yang sudah matang ini ia belum juga menikah. Bukan karena tidak ingin, Sehun hanya belum menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar pas dihatinya. Ew, alasan klasik memang. Tapi, itulah Oh Sehun.

Sehun mengambil tas yang berada digantungan dibalik pintu kamarnya. Mengikat kedua tali sepatunya sebelum suara pintu ditutup terdengar. Mulutnya bergerak dengan tak teratur berupaya untuk menghilangkan rasa manis permen karet. Salah satu kebiasaan Sehun saat ia pergi kuliah. Ya, memakan permen karet. Jangan lupakan kepalanya yang bergerak mengikuti irama music yang ia dengar melalui iPod-nya. Tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celannya menambah kesan cool disetiap mata para perempuan yang dilewati olehnya.

"Hey, Hun!" seseorang menepuk pundak Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil dengan sedikit mengangkat dagunya sebagai tanda jawaban.

"Kau mau ikut kami?"

"Kemana?" Sehun mulai tertarik dengan ajakan temannya ini, terlihat dari ia segera membuang permen karet dari mulutnya.

"Padang Dandelion."

"Boleh juga. Ayo."

 **+The Beauty of Dandelion+**

" _Hihi. Selamat bertemu nanti Sehun."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC or END?**

 **Tiba-tiba lagi ada ide bikin kaya gini hehe**

 **Baru prolog dulu ya, soalnya takut pada ngk suka.**

 **Menurut kalian gimana?**

 **Maaf ya kalau aneh T.T**

 **Kalau mau dilanjut review yang banyak ya.. ^^**

 **Terimakasih.**

 **w/ Love KimyKai and EXO**


End file.
